A New TROUBLE Maker
by ninjalover99
Summary: Guess which of our favorite Trebles has a super pretty and quirky ginger sister who decides she wants to go to Barden! And guess what happens when she moves into the Treble house. And how about when she gets close with Benji? And... Donald? What? Danni just wanted to go to college, but of course, drama insues, and she will have to make the biggest decision of her life!
1. Chapter 1

Jesse slung her over his shoulder and started running in the direction of the Treble Frat. By the time they were thee she was laughing and yelling for him to put her down, her much smaller fists banging on his bang until he dropped her in the main living area of the house. Everyone was staring as she flipped her wavy ginger hair behind her face and pulled her shirt down. She huffed. "JESSE! Where did you drag me this time?" she let out an exasperated sigh and then noticed the Trebles, especially one in particular. Her face lit up like a light. "BENJI!" she squealed rushing forward to the couch Benji was on and wrapping her arms around his neck, laughing, with one leg on either side of him.

"I told you ya should've just come when we picked her up, we could have avoided this, Benj." said a grinning Jesse shaking his head in mock disapproval.

Benji just rolled his eyes and hugged the little ginger on his lap, smiling brighter than the sun. She kissed his cheek- which he dorkily wiped off- then sat on his lap with her back on his chest so she could see the other Trebles. "Finally get a girl over summer, did you, Benj?" asked Donald, staring at the teenager on Benji's lap.

The pair looked at each other, then at Jesse, then at the Trebles and they all began laughing violently. She actually fell on the floor in a ball and she and Jesse both snorted. After a few minutes they trio wiped their eyes and Jesse began explaining. "No, they aren't. Benj met her over summer and I guess they became better friends than I anticipated."

"Why would you be the one to anticipate how far their friendship would go, Jess?" asked Donald and Uni together. They both just looked at each other and laughed.

The ginger piped up. "Gee Jess. I get I'm not the most popular but they don't even know who I am? Gosh, that kinda hurts." She said almost sarcastically. "I'm Danni, Jesse's better half."

They all stared, waiting for an explanation. "Gosh guys, I only mentioned her like 50,000 times last year! This is my sister, Danielle."

"You didn't tell us she was ginger!" shouted Kolio in stupid surprise.

"Was it really that relevant?" both siblings asked in unison, something they'd been working on for several years to perfect.

Kolio shut up. Luke spoke up. "You didn't tell us she was a total babe and she was visiting either." Benji, who was sitting right next to Luke, back handed him and shook his head angrily. She was like a little sister to Benji and he wasn't about to let Luke or anyone else say something stupid to her.

Luke rubbed the back of his head and slunk shyly into his seat. Danni giggles and snuggled further into Benji's chest, leaning her head into his shoulder. "You're so good at defending my honor, aren't you?" Donald felt a surge of something run through him. "But I'm not here to visit." She said, sitting up. "I'm here because I'm a student and apparently it's unacceptable for me to live in a dorm so I'm staying here." She paused when she saw their surprised expressions and she turned to Jesse then back to them. "Jess said you guys already said it was ok." Boy, she was just full of surprises wasn't she?

"You told your 18 year old sister she could live with a bunch of the most loved college men in the world and didn't bother asking said college men?" asked Donald.

Before Jesse could respond Danni was already butting in. "I didn't the NCAA members lived here, and the only men I see here are in the posters. Not to mention I'm 16, not 18."

Donald couldn't think of a reply or comeback so he just sat down quietly, blushing and the second she saw his reaction she began giggling. "Omg, you are like, really hot when you blush, you should do it more often." she said, hopping up and walking to Jesse who had his eyes narrowed at Donald in concentration. "Can I see the house now, bubby?" she asked a little too sweetly.

"Sure, sis, Benj, you wanna come?" said Jesse.

Benji nodded and Donald stood up. "Mind if I come, I know this house like I know my music." Jesse sighed and nodded, leaving the rest of the Trebles to gossip about his sister.

* * *

**I know it kind of sucks this chapter but the real good stuff comes in soon, I promise.  
But, please let me know what you think, cause this story should be good for me to write and for you to read! Hope you loved it!**

_**-Ninja**_


	2. Sally's Song is Magic

Two weeks and lots of junk-food and 19 late night movies later every Treble realized how epic this new ginger girl was. But they all had one issue. Tomorrow was auditions for A Cappela teams and they'd never even heard her sing, and they didn't know if she was auditioning either. One night while Danni was in the shower the Trebles confronted Jesse with the question. "She doesn't think she's very good. She hasn't even sung for me in 5 years. I don't know what she sounds like now." He told them.

"She sounds like an angel Jesse, like an angel sent down to let one of Barden's teams win!" said Benji as he appeared from behind the crowd.

"What?" Jesse asked.

"I was walking past the bathroom and I heard a noise and then I heard her singing a Nightmare Before Christmas song and she's amazing! Come listen!" Benji replied excitedly as he lead the way down the hall to the bathroom he shared with Jesse and Danni.

Jesse cracked the door open and _"I sense there's something in the wind that feels like tragedy's at hand and though I'd like to join the crowd, in their enthusiastic cloud. Try as I may it doesn't last… And will he nooootice, my feelings for him, and will he see, how much he means to me. I think it's not to be."_ They heard a soft but clear and beautiful voice sing to them.

"Too bad she can't be a Treble, am I right?" asked Jesse as he looked at the door thoughtfully.

Unicycle was walking up –wasn't he just there a minute ago?- with a book in his hands. "Says here she can." He said, the other Trebles rushed to look at the page he was reading from the- what was it? The title read _The Trebles of History._ Unicycle read out loud. "The Treble Makers went its first four generations as a male's only group but did not officially exclude females. Because no man of the Trebles ever voted for a woman the Treble Makers consisted of men. If in some instance a woman was voted on by the Trebles and was agreed upon by the whole of the team she shall be a Treble with the uniform of her design with the traditional blazer." Unicycle finished, taking a deep breath.

All the boys though hard on what had just been unfolded before them. It would break tradition but she was the best any of them had ever heard and what better than to mix things up? Donald spoke. "She is so ours!" he exclaimed.

"No." they heard a small voice from behind them say. There she was, standing soaking wet with a towel wrapped tightly around her. "I won't do it."

"But Danni we-" Jesse was cut off.

"No!"

"Please it would be the bes-" Unicycle started only to be cut off.

"I. Said. NO!" She turned around and ran to her room. They could hear her crying. Benji popped the question.

"Jesse, what's up with her?"

"Five years ago some girls on the playground told her she sucked at singing and if she ever sang again she'd burn people's ears. She didn't believe them at first until music class and when she was asked to sing in front of the class everyone booed. She refused to sing ever again after that. Made all of us sad but there was nothing we could do." answered Jesse rather sadly.

Donald was already halfway down the hallway. If there was one thing he believed, it was that no one should be forced not to sing. He opened her door without knocking at found her cryong on her bed, facing the wall and blasting Magic by B.o.B. "You do realize you're the best singer any of us have ever heard, right?" he started. "Now come to auditions and prove those mean chicks wrong." She didn't respond. "You hear me girl? You're amazing, you deserve to try."

She sniffled and sat up, looking at him for a moment. She launched herself forward and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, crying into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist, gently patting her back and trying to calm her. "Shh, shh, it's ok, let it out, you're amazing and you know it, don't cry. Please?" It was hurting him to hear her cry so much. He couldn't stand it.

After what seemed like forever but was only a few minutes she stopped crying and sniffed. She leaned back and was on her knees looking at him. She wiped her eyes and stared at him. They sat on their knees and stared at each other for like 3 minutes before she broke the silence. "Thank you so much." She whispered. Danni leaned forward and kissed his cheek before quickly pulling back and hugging him again.

Donald pulled back and held Danni's shoulders. "So are you gonna' prove those wanna be's wrong and audition?" he asked with a serious expression on his face.

"I'll think about it." Danni replied.

"Good girl." He said, patting her wet head. Donald left her room and shut the door. He turned around to be met by a mob of eyes. "What?" he demanded clearly annoyed.

"What'd she say?" asked Unicycle.

"She'll think about it." Donald said pushing past them to get to his room. He was bombarded by question –mostly from Jesse- but instead of answering he just slammed his door shut and listened to some music.

* * *

**Nice little fluffy moment with Donald! Want a little fluff with Benji next? Just Let me know in a reveiw!**

_**-Ninja**_


End file.
